The present invention relates generally to waste disposal devices and, more particularly to a refuse collection apparatus for home use. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring diapers from inside a house to a collection container on the outside of the house.
Changing the diapers of an infant can be an unpleasant and unsanitary task. After the changing process, disposing of dirty diapers can be equally unpleasant and inconvenient. For instance, the odor of the soiled diaper often remains for an extended period, especially if the soiled diaper is not sealed in a bag or immediately removed from the room or house. Merely dropping the diaper in a trash receptacle inside the house is unsatisfactory to eliminate the odor and may be unsanitary.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for sealing a diaper in a bag or collecting multiple diapers in a container before transferring them to an outside trash receptacle that may be collected by a garbage collection service. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide for immediate removal of a soiled diaper from a house, provide for immediate collection of diapers into a waste receptacle outside of the house, and that may be easily emptied by a trash collection service.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a refuse collection apparatus that includes a chute for transferring refuse, such as a soiled diaper, from inside of a house directly into a refuse container outside of the house. Further, it would be desirable to have a refuse collection apparatus that deodorizes and sanitizes both the input and output ends of the chute. In addition, it would be desirable to have a refuse collection apparatus that indicates to a user when the collection receptacle is full and needs to be emptied by a refuse collection service.